The invention generally relates to portable welding systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a portable battery powered welder having various welding components integrally mounted in a suitcase.
Portable welding systems may be used in field applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work piece to a welding shop for repair or fabrication. One specific group of portable welders are designed for light welding applications (low output requirements of about 200 amps or less), and are well suited for shops and garages where only single-phase power is available. These welders find applications in the farming and ranching industry; off-road applications; food and beverage industry; restaurant and kitchen repair; petroleum and chemical fabrication; shipboard installation and repair; and many other maintenance and repair applications.
Unfortunately, these portable welding systems still require an external power source (e.g., single phase power) to provide the weld output power. This external power source may not be available in remote locations. For example, off-road enthusiasts may use a portable welding system at locations where a suitable power supply is simply not available (e.g., out on the trail). In addition, the current portable systems are not configured to handle the rugged conditions encountered during transport, such as during off-road driving.